SpongeBob/Unikitty Crossover/Transcript
sun rises on the Unikingdom, and Unikitty gets up and sings her morning song * Unikitty: (Singing.) Oh! What a beautiful day! (Stops singing.) Good morning, little bro! * Puppycorn: Morning, sis! * Unikitty: Morning, Kawkodille! * Hawkodille: Good morning, Princess! Just doing my morning workout! * Unikitty: Good morning, Richard! * Richard: Morning, princess. * Unikitty: Lovely day is it? * Richard: Yeah. Today we have to * Unikitty: Okay, bye! (Leaves to see Dr. Fox.) * Richard: (groans) * Unikitty: Good morning, Dr. Fox! * Dr. Fox: Good morning, Unikitty! I'm just working on a new invention! * Unikitty: Oh... What is it? * Dr. Fox: It's a dimension traveler. You get to travel through many different dimensions. Look, I'll show you. * Fox flips through many other shows like The Amazing World of Gumball, OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes, Adventure Time, Teen Titans Go!, Summer Camp Island, ect * Dr. Fox: Cool, right? * Unikitty: Amazing! Can't wait to see it work! See ya later! * Dr. Fox: Alright! Bye! Man, I wonder if I'll actually use this thing... * few hours later, Unikitty is walking in the gardens of the Unikingdom, when Master Frown suddenly shows up. * Unikitty: Master Frown?!? What are you doing here?!? * Master Frown: Oh, nothing... Totally not here to invade the kingdom. * Unikitty: Invade? * Master Frown: (Activates giant robot) HA HA HA HA HA! * Puppycorn: Sis? What's going on? * Hawkodille: It's Master Frown! * Dr. Fox: And he has a giant robot!! * Puppycorn: What are we gonna do! * Richard: Well, I bet Dr. Fox has an answer. * Dr. Fox: Yes, to my lab! * gang runs to Dr. Fox's lab. * Puppycorn: Wow, what is that? * Dr. Fox: It's my newest invention, the Dimension Traveler. We are just gonna stick with whatever dimension it chooses. * invention ends up selecting the Pacific Ocean. * Richard: Underwater? Aren't we all gonna drown? * Hawkodille: Unless. We get helmets. * Dr. Fox: I have them just in case. Now put them on. * Fox quickly passes out helmets. * Unikitty: Dr. Fox, are you sure this is safe? * Dr. Fox: I'm positive. * Unikitty: Yay! * Dr. Fox: Alright everybody, on the count of 3, we'll jump in. Ready? 1... 2... * Everybody: 3! (jumps in) * all fall to the ground safety in the deep blue sea. * Puppycorn: Where are we? * Richard: We're underwater, Puppycorn. * Puppycorn: Oh, no! I don't wanna drown! * Unikitty: Little bro, relax. We have helmets, remember? * Puppycorn: Oh, right. But how will we get home? * Dr. Fox: We'll just have to wait after the whole things blow over. Remember, we're here for our saftey. * Hawkodile: Hey! It looks like there's some civilization down here. * all see they have landed at the Bikini Bottom. * Unikitty: It looks like we're in a town called the "Bikini Bottom". * Puppycorn: Bikini Bottom? Well, that sounds like a very weird name for a town... But, I guess it fits. * Unikitty: Hmm... Hey look! A pineapple! * Richard: Umm... Why? * Dr. Fox: It appears to be a house. * Puppycorn: I don't like Pineapples. * Richard: Maybe the person in that home can help us. * Dr. Fox: Let's go ask. * walk up to the Pineapple, and right before Unikitty could knock, a voice is heard from inside. * SpongeBob: I'm ready!!! * person opens the door, and he appears to be a Sponge. * SpongeBob:'' I'm ready-- Woah! Some visitors! Who are you guys anyway? * Unikitty: Oh... Um... My name is Princess Unikitty! * Puppycorn: And my name is Prince Puppycorn! * Dr. Fox: And I'm Dr. Fox! * Hawkodile: I'm Hawkodile. I'm ready for everything! * Richard: And I'm Richard... and you are...? * SpongeBob: And my name is SpongeBob SquarePants! See... it says on my nametag. * Unikitty: Umm... Ok, SpongeBob.... We're just here to see if you can help us with something... * SpongeBob: Oh... Um... Sure... Hehehe... Just one second... * ''then shuts his door to get on the phone to call Patrick. * SpongeBob: Hey, Patrick. * Patrick: Hey, SpongeBob! What's up? * SpongeBob: Patrick, you have to come see this. * Patrick: Um.... Ok. Whatever it is. I wanna see. (hangs up) * then opens the door back up. * SpongeBob: OK guys, come on in! * gang enter SpongeBob's house * Puppycorn: Thanks for letting us stay with you until the whole thing blows over, SpongeBob! * SpongeBob: It's my pleasure. * Unikitty: It's really a nice place here. * SpongeBob: Thanks! So, what's going on? * Unikitty: Well, we're curently-- * is interrupted by Patrick as he enters in the door * Patrick: So, SpongeBob, what did you call me over here to-- WOAH!!! What are those creatures?! I have never seen anything like them! * gang introduce themselves to Patrick * Patrick: Well, nice to meet you all! My name is Patrick, I live in the Rock over there. * Puppycorn: You live in a rock? That reminds me when I was friends with a Rock. I don't know why, but I was. * Patrick: I had a pet rock. But, I don't know where he want. * Puppycorn: Uh... Okay then. * Gary: Meow? * SpongeBob: Oh yes! This is my pet snail Gary, he won't bite. * Unikitty: Aww... he's so cute! * SpongeBob: Yeah, I know! * then notices the time * SpongeBob: Oh, no! I'm late for work! * Dr. Fox: You have a job? * SpongeBob: Yeah, my workplace isn't so far. Say... would you guys like to come? * UniKitty gang: We'd love to! * Patrick: I'd like to come too! I wanna know more about you guys. * Patrick, and the UniKitty gang then arrive at the Krusty Krab * SpongeBob: Good morning, Krusty Crew! * Squidward: Whatev-- * then falls out of the cashier boat and onto the ground out of surprise * SpongeBob: Oh hey, Squidward! Did you notice my new friends? * Squidward: S-SpongeBob... What are those things?!? * SpongeBob: Oh, meet my new friends. Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard. * Squidward: Are they even from here? * Richard: No. We come from Unikingdom. * Squidward: Unikingdom? That sounds like a dumb name. * all gasp (except Squidward). And Unikitty lets her rage side out * Unikitty: How dare you insult my HOOOOOOOMMEEE!!! * crouches under the register of fright * Squidward: GAAAHH!! Look, I'm sorry, OK? I take it back! * then calms down. She then looks at SpongeBob, who is completely pale and has eyes of horror and is shaking. So is Patrick, who is also frightened * Unikitty: Oh, no! I'm so sorry. You had to see that, guys! It's just a side of me. * SpongeBob: Y-Y-You're fine, Unikitty... (shakes head to turn back to normal) I get angry like that sometimes also. * Krabs then slams the door open * Mr. Krabs: What in tarnation is going on here? JUMPIN' JELLYFISH!!! WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!? * introduces them to Mr. Krabs * Mr. Krabs: Hmmm... Those don't look like sea creatures, me boy. * SpongeBob: That's because they're aren't from here. * Patrick: Yeah, they're from the... Uhhhh.... What's the name again? * Hawkodile: Unikingdom. * Patrick: Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me! What's a Unikingdom? * all faceplam (except Richard), cause he doesn't have hands * Richard: If only I had hands. * Mr. Krabs: Well, since you're new here. Welcome to the Bikini Bottom! My name is Eugene H. Krabs! I am the boss, and owner of this restaurant you're standing in right now. * Unikitty: It's a nice place you got here. * Puppycorn: Do you serve Pizza? * Mr. Krabs: Uhhh... No. * gives a shocked expression and passes out. Unikitty tries to revive him * Dr. Fox: Well, what do you serve. * SpongeBob: Well, we serve a food better than Pizza. * wakes up * Puppycorn: Nothing will be better than pizza. * SpongeBob: Well, don't say that, because when you try our world famous, 'Krabby Patty', your whole life will be much better! I made 5 for you already. C'mon, give it a try! * [They all take off their helmets and took a bite of their Krabby Patties] * Unikitty: This... is... Amazing!!! * Puppycorn: How did I not see this coming? This is better than Pizza! * Dr. Fox: In all my years of research, I never thought I would find a food this good. * Hawkodile: Now I feel more energized and more buff! Hiyah! * Richard: Impressive. * SpongeBob: See, I knew you guys would love it! * Dr. Fox: Say, how can we make these? * Mr. Krabs: I can't tell ya, it's a secret. * UniKitty gang let out an aww of disappointment * then walks into the Krusty Krab * Sandy: Well, howdy, Krusty Crew! What's cooki-- WHAT IN TARNATION? What are those things? They don't look like they're from here! * Unikitty: Cause we're not. * Sandy: Oh. Well, who are you guys anyway? * UniKitty gang introduce themselves to Sandy * Sandy: Well, it's a rootin' tootin' pleasure to meet y'all! My name is Sandy Cheeks! I come from Texas, and I love me from Science! * Dr. Fox: WAIT A MINUTE! Did you say you... love science? * Sandy: Yes I do! * Dr. Fox: I HAVE FOUND MY NEW PARTNER! (eyes fill with tears of happiness and hugs Sandy) * Sandy: Aw, shucks. Hey, after I grab a bite, you wanna come to my lab? * Dr. Fox: YES! Please! Show me your experiments! * orders a Krabby Patty and her and Dr. Fox both leave * Unikitty: See you later, Dr. Fox! * Hawkodile: Hey SpongeBob, is there a gym in this place? I need to work on my muscles. * SpongeBob: Sure thing, Hawkodile! * Mr. Krabs: Better be back quite, SpongeBob, or you're fired. * SpongeBob: EEP. Ay-Ey, Captain! C'mon, Hawk! * and Hawkodile rush to Larry's Gym * and Hawkodile arrive at the gym * SpongeBob: OK, Hawk, here are we! Now you can walk yourself in, I gotta get back to work! * Hawkodile: Thanks buddy. See ya around! * then walks into the gym. Larry the Lobster then greets him in surprise * Larry: Hello, there si-- woah! How do you do there? You're looking sweet and buff! What's your name? * Hawkodile: My name is Hawkodile. I come from the Unikingdom. * Larry: The Unikingdom? Eh? What a nice sounding little town you live in. * Hawkodile: Actually, it isn't a town, it's a country. The Kingdom part of the country is the capital. * Larry: Wha??? Ok, enough talking. C'mon. Let me show you around. And maybe we can do some lifting. You and I. * Frown walks in a Ruined Unikingdom in his robot, looking for the gang * Master Frown: Ugh. Where are they? * goes into Dr. Fox's lab, looking for them and noticed the portal * Master Frown: They went Underwater? How could they survive? Brock! Come over here! * Brock: Yeah, man? * Master Frown: Get a helmet on, we're gonna go underwater. * Brock: Aww man, I didn't bring my swimsuit. Why didn't you tell me? * Master Frown: Let's just go. * Brock: Fine * Frown pulls out his safety helmets in his robot and they both put it on, and go in. They land safely * Master Frown: Gosh Dangit! My robot is rusting. Bad idea to bring this here. * Brock: Let's just walk around, maybe we'll find them. * walk around Bikini Bottom, looking for Unikitty and the gang. They were walking for a little while... But then... * Plankton: OW! * Frown has appeared to have squashed a tiny green, bean like creature * Master Frown: Sorry- I MEAN... Hah. Whoever you are you probably deserved that. * Plankton. Wow. No need to be a jerk. * Master Frown: Well, my name is Master Frown. I'm supposed to be mean, and make everybody unhappy. * Plankton: Huh... No wonder you're rude. You're a villain too... My name is Plankton. I may be tiny, but I'm more powerful than you think! My plot is to steal the Secret Patty Formula for Eugene H. Krabs at the Krusty Krab and move it over to my business, the Chum Bucket! And just you wait and see... I WILL RULE THE WORLD!!! (evil laugh) * [Awkward Silence] * Master Frown: You own a restaurant? * Plankton: Yes... Would you like to come see it? Be careful though... It's pretty messy in there... * Master Frown: Umm... Sure I guess... C'mon, Brock. * Brock: Finally! I'm hungry. * SpongeBob: I've returned, Mr. Krabs! * Mr. Krabs: Great! Now get back to work! * SpongeBob: Ay-ey, Captain! * Mr. Krabs: And bring your Cat-Unicorn friend with you in the kitchen. We can't just leave her sitting there. I have no litter boxes. * SpongeBob: Okay. C'mon, Unikitty! * and Unikitty walk in the kitchen together * Mr. Krabs: And Patrick... Take your dog friend with you. * Patrick: Ay-ey, Captain! C'mon, Poopycorn. I can't wait to show you my house! * Puppycorn: It's Puppycorn... * Patrick: Sorry. * and Patrick walk out of the Krusty Krab. And Richard goes up to Squidward * Richard: So... You work here? * Squidward: Yeah. And I hate it. * Richard: So, why do you work here then? * Squidward: Because I need money. And when I tried to quite, I ended up staying at that yellow block head's house. * looks through the kitchen window and sees SpongeBob with Unikitty talking * Richard: You mean the Sponge? * Squidward: Yea... Him... * SpongeBob: So, Unikitty. Can you explain what's going on right now? Y'know... the thing you were trying to say? * Unikitty: Yes. So... There's this very mean person named Master Frown, who is always making everyone in my home sad. And just recently, he went over to my town and brought his gigantic robot and destroyed everything! (turns into Sad Unikitty) Now the citizens are in panic and probably injured and I can't be there to help them! * SpongeBob: (gasp) That sounds horrible! Don't cry, my friend. I'm sure everything will be resolved in the end. You just have to believe and everything will be okay. And I'll be there if you need help. * Unikitty: (sniff) ''Thanks, SpongeBob. * SpongeBob: No problem, my friend. * ''and SpongeBob then hug * Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, are you working in there?!? * SpongeBob: Yes, sir! * Patrick: So, Puppycorn, what do you like to do? * Puppycorn: Well, there's a lot of things I like to do. I could list them all, but it would take a while. * Patrick: Oh, no, I would like to hear it all. * Puppycorn: Are you sure? It would take a long time. * Patrick: I don't care. Just list everything you like to do. * Puppycorn: Okay... Some things I like to do are-- * French Narrator: One Hour Later... * Puppycorn: And that is everything! Wait... Huh? Why did it cut off? * Patrick: Oh. That's just usual for us. They're called Time Cards. If something goes on for too long that the viewers don't wanna hear or see, it'll just play those things and it will say how long that certain thing went on for. But I still know what you said. And I guess we can relate really well! * Puppycorn: Wow! That's Fantastic! But I wanna know, what do you like to do out of all the things I mentioned, Patrick? * Patrick: What I like to do for most of my day when SpongeBob is working, is sit down and watch TV! * Puppycorn: Cool! What's on TV right now? * Patrick: Let's find out! * then turns on his Television, and sits down. Puppycorn sits on his lap. The television is just static * Puppycorn: Umm... Patrick? I think you forgot to switch it to Cable mode... * Patrick: Are you kidding?! This is my favorite show ever! * attempts to leave, but Patrick grabs him and growls cause he doesn't want him to leave. Puppycorn whimpers * and Hawkodile are lifting weights * Larry: Wow, Hawkodile! You sure do have some muscle! * Hawkodile: Thanks! I have been working out for years! * Larry: Say... Is there anything else you can do with your muscles? * Hawkodile: Well, I can do this. * flips Lary across the room * Larry: Hey! What was that for? * Hawkodile: Nothing. I'm just showing what my muscles can do. And back in my training days, I fight for love. * Larry: Hmm... Fight for love, eh? It's on. * and Hawkodile then brawl it out * Larry: You think you're so tough? * Hawkodile: I do! * 2 continue brawling for a minute, the hug it out like what Hawkodile did with Eagleactor * Hawkodille: You and I have a future ahead of us. * Larry: We sure do. * Plankton: Here are we. * Master Frown: The Chum Bucket? What kind of name is that? * Plankton: I just ran out of name ideas. Come on in and I'll show you around. * Brock: Better have good food, I'm gonna starve to death. * opens the door and turns on the light * Master Frown: Wow. This place is really rusty and empty. * Plankton: Yeah, I know. Ever since I opened this place I have not had ONE. SINGLE. COSTUMER. But you guys, could be one of my first. * Master Frown: Sure, just give me whatever you have. * Plankton: Alright then! One Chum Burger coming right up! Oh, Karen! * enters the dining area * Karen: Yes, honey? * Plankton: Can you start the grill, please? I have some costumers! * Karen: Finally. But you better not screw it up for them or-- PLANKTON!! WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!? * Plankton: Karen, meet my new friends Master Frown and Brock. And they're from... Uh... Where are you guys from? * Master Frown and Brock: Frown Town. * Plankton: Frown Town! Wait... What the heck is Frown Town? * Brock: Actually, The Unikingdom is a country, and the Kingdom part is the capital. * and Karen at the 2 in confusion * Plankton: Karen, just get them the Chum Burgers. * Karen: Fine. I'll be right back with your two's order. * leaves * Plankton: Grab yourselves a table guys. I wanna learn more about you. * Karen is cooking, Plankton sits down at talks with Master Frown and Brock * Plankton: So... You, Master Frown, work for some people named the Doom Lords, and they run your city? * Master Frown and Brock: Exactly. * Plankton: That sounds so cool! Why can't it be like that for me? * rolls into the dining room * Karen: Okay guys, I got your Chum Burgers. Eat up. * Master Frown: This better taste good. * Brock: Keeping my prayers man. * both take a bite * Master Frown: Hmm... * Plankton: Well... What do ya think? * Master Frown: It's horrible! * whimpers * Master Frown: And It's just the way I like it! * Brock: It's not something I would eat again, but it's alright. * Plankton: Wonderful! * Master Frown: But I'm not gonna eat anymore because I have business to attend to. And it's finding that pink similing fart. * Plankton: Hey! I would like to help you attend some evil plans! I think I saw some Pink Unicorn Cat thing walk with some other creatures and that yellow chase head SpongeBob into the Krusty Krab. Which is right next door. Isn't that thing who you're looking for? * Master Frown: Yep! That's her! And... Did you say you wanna team up? * Plankton: Yes! Since we're both evil geniuses with giant robots, we could both have the opportunity... TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! * Frown and Plankton do an evil laugh together * Brock: Hey, what about me? * Master Frown: Umm... Sure. Why not? * Sandy: Wow, Dr. Fox! We sure do make a-- * Dr. Fox: Great team? (blushes) * Sandy: Exactly, partner! * Dr. Fox (in tears of happiness): She called me partner... * both look over their Newley invented voice control robot together * Sandy: Robot, power on! * robot then suddenly runs off and causes chaos in Bikini Bottom. A "My Leg!" is heard in the distance * Sandy: You know... I really think we didn't check everything before we could activate it. * Dr. Fox: Agreed. * both look over the destruction caused by the robot * SpongeBob: I'm off for my break, Mr. Krabs! * Mr. Krabs: Be back in 15 minutes! * SpongeBob: Aye-aye, Captain! * and Unikitty walk up to SpongeBob's House * SpongeBob: So, now that I'm on break, what do you wanna do? * Unikitty: Well, I'm someone who always want to have fun like dancing, hanging ou-- * SpongeBob: Wait! Did you say, dancing? * Unikitty: Yeah, why? * SpongeBob: I have the right equipment for that! * Unikitty: (eyes sparkle) Really? * SpongeBob: Yeah! Let me just se it up. * Unikitty: Yay! * the next minute, SpongeBob and Unikitty are having a rave party with loud music and flashing colors. Puppycorn hears this from Patrick's rock * Puppycorn: Huh? My sis is throwing a party! * attempts to escape again, but Patrick still wont't let him go * Puppycorn: (cries) WHYYYYYY?!?! * and Richard then walk past by SpongeBob's House, as Squidward is also on break * Squidward: Ugh. This again? This is like the time when the yellow barnacle head was having a party with a jellyfish. * Richard: A jellyfish? * Squidward: I'm not even gonna explain. C'mon, I show you around my house. * opens the front door to his house and wlaks in with Rick * Richard: Wow. Not too shabby of a place you got here. * Squidward: Don't mention it. * both go upstairs to see the art hallway * Richard: (gasp) Oh my goodness. It's... (gets teary eyed) It's beautiful! * Squidward: You really think? * Richard: Definitely! I have never seen art so talented before! * eyes shine * both then head into Squidward's room * Richard: Wow... This is really cool! And you play a clarinet? * Squidward: Yes I do? Wanna hear? * Richard: I would love to! * then starts playing his clarinet. Richard cringes a little as Squidward plays * Squidward: So... What do you think? * Richard: Eh. It could use some work. You're hitting some right notes, but most of them need some more practice. I'm sure you'll fully get it one day. * then hugs Richard and tears up in happiness * Squidward: You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words. (sniffles) * back at SpongeBob's House, Unikitty and SpongeBob are still partying * Unikitty: Wow! This is fun! * SpongeBob: Yeah, I know! * and SpongeBob stop dancing for a second to catch a breath * Unikitty: You know, SpongeBob, when I first saw you, I didn't think much of you. But now I know you are somebody who likes to party like me! I feel like we have a lot in common. * SpongeBob: We do? * Unikitty: Yeah! You and me a both happy and optimistic, have a job, like to have fun, blah blah blah. * SpongeBob: Wow. I guess we really do have something in common! * and SpongeBob hug * Unikitty: This could be... * SpongeBob: The start... * Unikitty and SpongeBob: Of Something New! * both laugh. The fun gets interrupted when a loud thud is heard from everyone. SpongeBob had to turn off the music so he and Unikitty could rush outside to see what that noise was. At Patrick's House, The thud has big enough to let Puppycorn free * Puppycorn: (gasp) ''I'm free!!! I'M FREEEEEE!!!! * ''wakes up * Patrick: H-Huh? Hey! You got back here!!! * meets up by the Krusty Krab to see what the noise was * Sandy: What in tarnation was that?! * Dr. Fox: It sounded like a loud thud. * Hawkodile: Me and Larry came as soon as we heard that noise. * Squidward: Oh boy... This will be interesting... * Richard: More like deadly. * Puppycorn: Sis! * runs up and hugs Unikitty * Unikitty: Oh hey, little bro! Where were you? * Puppycorn: Oh, it was horrible! I was trapped in that big pink fat startfish's house doing nothing, but sitting on his lap and watching static! * shows up * Patrick:'' (pants)'' There you are! * our of fear, hides behind the sister. Unikitty defends Puppycorn * Unikitty: HEY!!! LEAVE MY LITTLE BRO ALONE!!! * is shooken in fear as Unikitty yells at him. But then suddenly, a giant robot appears right in front of the gang's eyes. It is revealed to be controlled by Plankton and Master Frown * Plankton: Hello, friends! * Master Frown: Did you miss us? * Unikitty gang: MASTER FROWN?! * SpongeBob gang: PLANKTON?! * Unikitty: Wait... You're scared of that tiny little thing? * Frown and Plankton stare down at the Unikitty gang and SpongeBob gang in their new robot * Plankton: Well, well, well... if I isn't Spongeblob and Friends. * Master Frown: And if I isn't Sunshine Rainbows and pals. * Plankton: Wait... Are you referring to the Sponge and or that pink thing? They're probably both about happiness. * Master Frown: The pink one. * Plankton: Right, right. * SpongeBob: PLANKTON?! * Unikitty: MASTER FROWN?! * Master Frown & Plankton: That's right. A new alliance! * Plankton: And we’re here to destroy all of you and take over Bikini Bottom! * SpongeBob: We’ll never let you get away with this Plankton and Dr. Frown! * Master Frown: It’s Master Frown, cheese-brain. * SpongeBob: Oh... Well let me start that over. (clears throat) ''We’ll never let you get away with this Plankton and Mister Frown! * Master Frown: Master. Master Frown. * SpongeBob: Tarter Sauce.(clears throat) We’ll never let you get away with this Plankton and Mrs. Frown! * Master Frown: Forget it! * Plankton: Well, bring it on small-brains. * ''then burst out into a full on brawl between the Uniteam & Spongeteam, and Master Frown & Plankton. It was so cartoony and long that the writer of this fan-fiction was too lazy to write it all. The Uniteam & Spongeteam was unable to beat the villain alliance. They ended up on the ground very beaten up, and about to be crushed. But then... * [Master Frown and Plankton feel the robot shaking] * Master Frown: Hey! Wh-what's going on? * Plankton: I don't know! * robot collapses, and it’s revealed that Gary and Pet Pet saved the day * SpongeBob gang: Gary! * Unikitty gang: Pet Pet! * SpongeBob: Wait... What is that yellow blob supposed to be? * Unikitty: I have no idea honestly... * Plankton: Tarter Sauce! This thing took hours to make! * Master Frown: Wait. Really? * French Narrator: 2 hours later... * Plankton: Forget it... * SpongeBob: You did it Gare-Bear and... Whatever you are... You saved us from death! * SpongeBob & UniKitty Gang: Hooray! * Frown & Plankton: Boo... * Frown’s Helmet suddenly starts cracking * Master Frown: Oh, no. * helmet eventually breaks and ends up drowning * Plankton: No!!! My eventual partner has now went on to pick daisies! (cries) * Puppycorn: So, now that our lives our saved! How are we gonna get home? * Sandy: I might have a solution! * all go to Sandy’s Treedome, and Sandy makes a portal that leads the Uniktty gang home * Dr. Fox: Wow! It looks like everyone cleaned up the place while we were gone! How thoughtful. * SpongeBob: Well guys, looks like this is farewell for now. * Mr. Krabs: I should’ve never judged you guys. * Patrick (in the back): I’m sorry, Puppycorn! * Hawkodille: Hey. We’ll come visit you guys anytime we want! * Richard: I’d rather not come back here again. * the Uniktty gang walk into the portal back home, as the Spongebob gang waves goodbye. The portal slowly close- * Uniktty: WAIT! I just need to do one more thing. * then flies over to Spongebob, takes off his helmet, and kisses him on the cheek. Spongebob freezes and blushes. And Uniktty flies back in the portal before it finally closes * Larry: Did I just see that correctly? * Squidward: Did a flying cat just kiss, Spongebob? * SpongeBob: Yes. (giggles) * Mr. Krabs: Man fanfics really do have weird crossover ships these days. (laughs) * at the Unikingdom... * Unikitty: Phew! Glad we’re outta that mess! * Puppycorn: Yeah. Now I don’t have to sit inside a rock anymore. * Hawkodile: My arms are tired and weak. * Richard: My ears are still ringing from bad clarinet playing... Oh wait... I don’t have any... * Dr. Fox: Relax guys... Now that Master Frown is gone for a while, we won’t have to worry about traveling to another dimension ever again! * Fox looks at the viewer * THE END. Category:Crossovers Category:Nickelodeon Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Unikitty! Category:Transcripts